Moon On Water
by MoonOverWater14
Summary: Heiji went on a case to Canada without telling Kazuha, and now she is worried. Kazuha decided to go after him, but she got into a lot of troubles. Based on the novel "Moon On Water". This is my first fanfiction! Rated T for violence. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys

This a KazuhaXHeiji Story, based on a novel that I read called, "Moon On Water" by my favourite author Debbie Macomber. This is my very first fan fiction. English is not my first language, so my writing skills are not that good. I will try my best!

I do not own Detective Conan or the characters.

I do not own the main idea of the story, either. I just twisted the characters and the events around a little bit.

Now, here is the story.

Chapter 1: Trip To Ontario!

In Heiji's house…..

Heiji was sitting on his bed with a novel in his hand. Kazuha was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, bored.

"Heiji" Kazuha called.

No answer.

"Heiji" Kazuha called again.

Still no answer.

"Heiji!"

"What! Can't you be quiet! I am reading over here!"

"And, I am bored. Let's do something! It is the weekend"

"So, do whatever you want! Just get off my back, will you?"

With a sigh, Kazuha stood up, determined to get out of the room and never talk to him again. Why does he always shout at her? Doesn't he like her? Oh Gosh! She really hates him, or she tries to convince herself that she does.

As she got closer to the door, she heard Heiji's cell phone ring. She stood at the door, and turned back to face him. She could see confusion and hesitation as he picked up the phone. Who was it? She wanted to know as much as he wanted to. Slowly, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Yes, yes….I got it"

Heiji stared at kazuha for a second and then continued.

"Don't worry…..I am on my way, bye!"

"Is something wrong?" Kazuha asked, hesitated. Heiji seemed different and worried. Something was wrong. She could feel it, and she wanted to know to comfort him. Heiji stared at her for a while before he replied softly,

"Nothing"

"Is it a case?"

"Kind of"

Monday, next morning…

Kazuha walked quietly towards the school, reminding herself of what had happened this morning. She went to Heiji's house, as always, so they can walk to school together. However, his mother met her and said that Heiji went out in a hurry last night after she had left, and has not returned since then. His mother mentioned that he would be away for about a week or so! Kazuha wondered why he had not told her that he was going to be away on a case. She also remembered his expression when his cell phone rang last night. This phone call had to do something with the case. She was certain. She is going to find out after school today.

The day went by so slowly. The whole time Kazuha was thinking about Heiji and that important case. Why did not he tell her? What was with the worried expression? It had to be something big.

After school, she went immediately to Heiji's house. Maybe, he had told his father something about where he went. As she thought, he did! Heiji's dad told her that he went to Toronto, Canada. What? How can that idiot go to the other end of the world without telling her? She felt angry, but also a little hurt. Maybe, he did not tell her because he did not want her to follow him, as always. That really hurt. Anyways, she will ask him. She will ask him when he gets back. No! She will go to Toronto to meet him! She is not going to wait. Canada here we come!

So, what do you guys think about the first chapter? Should I continue with the story?

Please, Review. Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I just realized that I made a small mistake with the title of the story! It is supposed to be, "Moon Over Water" instead of, "Moon On Water". However, it is o.k. I would like to thank Missjennifer54, who read the first the chapter and encouraged me to continue.

Here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Justin Broadway

Kazuha stepped out of the airport into the cold air. She realized that certainly no one would like to visit Canada in the winter. However, she had to. It was not a visit, though. It was a mission. She had to know where that aho was, and make sure he is o.k.

She preferred to step out of her thoughts, and get going. Heiji's dad told her that Heiji went to Moosonee, Ontario. She was now in Moosonee Airport. Heiji's dad also has written her the address where Heiji would be. She took out the piece of paper from her handbag and read it. It was kind of far away from the airport. As, she cannot drive or does not have a licence, she decided to take the bus. Using her Travel-Guide book, she reached the bus station. Just to make sure that she is on the right destination, she wanted to ask somebody which bus takes her to the address she wanted to reach. Her problem is that she knows little English. Using the tiny dictionary, and the slip of paper that has the address on it, she thought that she would get the female worker at the station to understand her, but she was wrong! She tried many times but failed.

"Darn! What do I do, now?" she said to herself.

"Maybe, I can help!" said a young man with a red t-shirt and black pants, in Japanese.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Kazuha asked, feeling stupid.

"Well, I am Japanese, you know" the man did look Japanese. He had straight black hair, and he held a bag on his shoulder.

"Can you speak English, then?"

"Fluently" then the man started to say things to the worker, she was talking to earlier, that Kazuha did not understand. Then the man turned to her and asked, "What did you try to say?"

Kazuha explained to him the situation, and the man translated it to English. Kazuha learned that the man also was going to be on the same bus as her, for a while. Both of them bought a ticket, and waited for the bus to arrive. When the man bought the tickets, Kazuha noticed that his left hand is in a bandage.

"My name is Justin Broadway," the man said, holding out his hand. Kazuha shook his hand, and said, "I am Kazuha Toyama. Thanks for helping me"

"No problem" the man said with a gentle smile. He did look handsome and cute!

For the following thirty minutes, Kazuha and Justin talked together and quickly became friends. Justin had told her how his family immigrated to Canada, when he was only two!

"So, what are doing in Canada?" Justin asked her. She did not know what to tell him. She herself did not know what she was doing there. She just felt that she had to come. Her worries for Heiji were so huge to handle, and she could not wait until he comes back to tell her about the case and the reason he had to travel that fast. Justin looked so trustful, and she felt comfortable talking to him. She decided to tell him the whole story.

"I am here to look for a friend"

"That friend must be really special to you for you to travel all the way here from Japan to look for them"

"Yes, he is really special" Kazuha stared at her feet, and felt the blush on her face. "His name is Heiji Hattori. He is a detective"

Justin looked surprised when he heard the name. "Yes. I have heard of him. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! Just a childhood friend" Kazuha said immediately.

Just then, the bus came. Gosh! It took so long.

"You can go on the bus, and I will make sure that our bags are loaded" Justin said, already taking her bag. After that, Justin got on the bus and sat beside Kazuha. Both of them kept talking with each other, until Justin got out of the bus when he reached his stop.

In Moosonee…

Police officer Isaac Barker sat on his chair and looked for the fifth time in the papers on his desk. The papers were information about one of the most dangerous thieves in Canada. When he was handed this case, he doubted that he could handle it by himself. That is why he called his best friend, Heiji Hattori, from Japan. Now, Heiji went on an investigation, and had not returned yet.

Suddenly, the door of the office flew open, and Heiji went in. He seemed breathless.

"Hey Heiji, did you find anything?" asked Isaac, eager to know.

"Yes, finally I figured out the true identity of the thief who stole the golden star"

"Who is he?"

Heiji took a picture out of his pocket and put on Isaac's desk. The picture of Justin Broadway….

What do you think will happen next? Do you think that Justin is innocent or is he really a thief? What is the golden star?

Again, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks Missjennifer54 for your nice reviews, and encouraging me to continue writing!

Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Golden Star

"Are you sure, Heiji, that he is the real thief?" asked Isaac Barker. For sure, the man in the picture was not unfamiliar. His name was "Michael Leah", one of Canada's most dangerous thieves.

"I cannot tell you that I am perfectly sure, but he is the prime suspect. As you know, he is a specialist of stealing valuable art pieces. And don't forget that he tried to steal the Golden Star before"

"Yes! I remember very well. He almost succeeded, but the police managed to return it back, and Michael escaped," said Isaac ashamed, as if it was his own fault.

"According to my investigation, Michael used to work in The Royal Ontario Museum. When I asked the workers there, they described his appearance differently. Looks like he changed his appearance in some ways" Heiji explained. Isaac offered him a seat.

"I think we should start looking for him", Heiji continued, as he sat down.

"There is a very important thing he has that will help us determine if that person in the picture is actually Michael the thief or if he just looks like him"

"An important thing?"

"Yes! The scare!"

"Do you mean the scare from that old case?"

"Exactly"

A year ago, as the police were trying to catch Michael, his hand was badly cut, and it left a permanent scare on his left hand. Isaac was one of the police officers there, and he mentioned that point to Heiji.

Just then, the phone on Isaac's desk rang. Isaac picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey!" it was Sarah, his wife.

"Hey, Sarah! Is something wrong? Are the children o.k.?" Isaac said in a worried tone.

"Yes, don't worry. Everything is o.k."

"What is it, then?"

"Can you stop worrying? I told you everything is fine" Sarah was always reassuring, Isaac thought.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You know about the case and everything" He gave a long sigh.

"I know, god with you!"

"But, why did you really call?"

"There is someone here asking for Heiji"

"What? Someone asking for Heiji?" Isaac made sure Heiji heard him. Heiji rose up from his chair, and walked over to where Isaac was holding the phone. He was concerned.

"Yes. A young girl. She says her name is Kazuha Toyama"

The phone was loud enough for Heiji to hear. He almost had a heart attack when he heard that Kazuha came asking for him.

At Isaac's House…

Kazuha was waiting in the living room. Events from this morning kept returning to her mind. Once she reached the address that was on her paper, she felt a little nervous because she was going to see Heiji. What was her reason for coming all the way to Canada? She could not tell him that she was worried to death about him! She was so surprised to find a young woman opening the door for her. The woman looked Japanese. For a moment, a weird thought came to her mind. She thought that Heiji married, and his wife lived in Canada! No, Heiji will never do something like that! She was then relieved to know that Sarah was Isaac's wife, Heiji's friend.

The woman seemed so nice and welcoming.

Just then, Sarah appeared from the kitchen holding a tray with a glass of juice and a plate full of cookies on it.

"I called them. They are on their way," Sarah said.

"T-Thanks" Kazuha replied.

She was so tired and hungry from the journey so, she could not resist when Sarah offered her what was on the tray, and she began eating.

When the doorbell rang, her heart skipped a beat. She was nervous to see Heiji. She still did not know what to tell him. As Sarah opened the door, two little kids, not more than seven years old, appeared.

"Hey, mummy!" both boys said at once.

"Hey, honey!" Sarah bent down and gave each of the boys a hug and a kiss.

"Come in!" Sarah said.

The boys did not expect to see guests in the living room. Kazuha smiled at the boys.

"Go say hi. Come on" Sarah pushed the boys lightly towards Kazuha.

"Hi! I am Andrew," said the older boy. "And that is my younger brother Victor" Andrew pointed towards the other boy who was standing behind his mother. He looked shy.

"Hey, Victor," said Kazuha in a light voice.

"Hey" replied Victor.

"Ok. Guys, go take off your clothes, and wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready," said Sarah.

The two boys then ran upstairs.

"Your sons are really cute," said Kazuha.

"And smart, too" replied Sarah, smiling. She sighed, "Like their father," she added.

Kazuha smiled to herself. She imagined how Heiji's children would be like. They have to be smart and handsome like him. Why is she even thinking about that? Suddenly, the house door opened. Isaac came in, followed by Heiji. Kazuha stood up.

"Hey, honey" Sarah walked towards Isaac and kissed him. A moment later, Andrew and Victor ran towards Isaac, and he gave each of them a kiss and a hug. All this time, Heiji avoided looking towards Kazuha. He ignored her completely, as if she did not exist. Who is the one who is supposed to be mad? After saying hi to Heiji, Sarah decided to break the cold welcoming Heiji offered Kazuha.

"I am really delighted to meet Kazuha, Heiji. You talked too much about her that I was eager to meet her"

It looks like that Sarah failed. Heiji still said nothing.

"Why did you come?" Heiji asked, when he finally said something. The question was so firm. He still refused to look up at her.

"I…"

"You what?" Heiji nearly shouted. "I will tell you are what" He looked at her, now. "You are a stupid troublemaker. What brought all the way here? To follow me? You did not think for a minute that you could get yourself into trouble, and no one will even know where you are or what happened?"

In a different situation, she would have shouted at him back, swore at him, and began a fight, as she always did. However, this time it was different. She was heartbroken. She was worried about him that is why she came. She was worried about him, because she _loved_him. However, she cannot tell him. Not when he completely misunderstood her, not when he just called her a stupid troublemaker, and not in front of Isaac and Sarah. She felt that she wanted to cry. All of them were alerted when suddenly hard knock was heard on the door. Who could it be this time? Isaac went to open the door. Two police officers stood in the doorway. Isaac knew both of them. They must have news about Michael Leah, he thought.

"Hey, guys. Did you find him?" He was certain that they knew what he was talking about.

"We did, sir" A relief was drawn on Isaac's face. He did not expect that they could find him that fast.

"Where did you find him?" Heiji entered the conversation.

"In the bus station. We were spying the whole time, until we found the chance to catch him. However, it looks like that he has a partner. In addition, probably she is the one has the golden star or at least knows where is it, because when we searched his things, we found nothing"

"She? His partner is a girl? Are you sure?" Heiji asked.

"Yes sir. She was with him the entire time in the bus station. When we asked him about her, he told us that she is his girlfriend, and her name is Kazuha Toyama"

The police officers were talking in English, so Kazuha did not understand a single thing. However, she heard her name and was confused.

At Isaac's Office…

"K-Kazuha!" said Justin, as she entered the office, followed by Heiji and Isaac. He raced towards her and gave her a hug. Heiji was confused now more than anytime before. Is Kazuha really Michael's girlfriend? Is she his partner in stealing? No, that cannot be. He knows her very well, more than anyone else does. She would never do something that horrible.

"Justin, w-what are you doing? Are you insane?" Kazuha said, blushing.

"I am sorry, Kazuha" Justin pulled away. "I didn't mean to disturb you"

"And what is with that girlfriend thing? Why did you tell them that? Did you want to get me in trouble?"

"Of course, I didn't. I just didn't know what else to tell them"

"Justin, did you really steal that golden star?" Kazuha asked, afraid to know the answer. What if he really did steal it? Both of them will probably go to jail.

"Of course, I didn't. Do you think I will do something like that?" She did not. When she met Justin, he seemed trustworthy and honest. She could have never expected that he would turn up to be a thief. It is like a dream!

One of the police officers started talking to Heiji and Isaac.

"What did he say?" Kazuha asked Heiji, after the police officer finished talking.

"He said that your…your boyfriend looks like "Michael Leah", a very dangerous thief that has tried to steal the golden star, before. Moreover, they expect Justin to be him" Heiji translated.

"What? Of course, I am not that Michael Whatever you are talking about. My name is Justin. Justin Broadway. I swear!" Justin shouted.

Michael Leah didn't look completely like Justin. He had blond hair and a moustache. Therefore, they did not have strong evidence against him.

On The Way Back To Isaac's House…

The police officers let Justin go back to the hotel he booked a room in, but he remained under the eyes of a police officer there. Isaac stayed at the police station to continue the investigation. Kazuha was also allowed to leave, and Heiji had to walk with her back to Isaac's house.

For most of the walk, both of them remained silent. Kazuha was grateful in some ways. If Heiji said something, he would probably shout at her and tell her how careless she was to get herself involved in a serious case.

"Heiji?" She decided to break the silence.

"What?"

"I am sorry," she said. Heiji looked up at her. "For all the trouble I caused," she explained.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Don't just screw up and start a relationship with someone who you don't know well"

"I didn't do that. Justin isn't my boyfriend" Heiji raised his eyebrows. He waited for farther explanation.

"He was lying. Trust me" They were close to Isaac's house, when Andrew came running out of the house and told Heiji something.

"What is it?" Kazuha asked. Suddenly, Heiji held her hand tight. That was not the response she expected.

"We have to get out of here" Heiji started pulling her in the opposite direction of the house.

"Why?"

"You left your bag inside. The police came and searched it"

"What? That is illegal…"

"Kazuha!" Heiji seemed so nervous. She felt that it was something big.

"They found the golden star!" he continued.

"What!"

In the next chapter, the water adventure will begin!

Please, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I really want to thank those who read and reviewed the last chapter. You really made me satisfied with what I wrote!

And, here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Scotch On Water

Someone must have put the golden star in her bag. She knew it! There is no way it could have reached her bag by accident, and absolutely she did not take it. Until now, she did not even know what the golden star is. All what she knew is that the golden star is a valuable thing, probably an art piece. Yes! It had to be an art piece. It had to be an important and expensive art piece. Otherwise, it would not have been named the "Golden Star". As though she cared! What she really cared about was how to get herself out of what she had gotten herself into, or what Justin had gotten her into. Can Justin be the one who stole the golden star and put it in her bag? Really? She could not believe it!

"Here we are!" said Isaac, as he parked the car.

They have been driving for nearly an hour, and Kazuha had no idea where they were going. If she tried to ask Heiji or Isaac, they would just reply, "You will see"

They got out of the car at last. It was so dark. The three of them walked a little bit, until a dock with some wooden boats came in sight. The water waves could be heard when they hit the shore, although they were so light. It was freezing too, and Kazuha shuddered. She wondered were they there.

"Ready?" asked Isaac, as they came closer to one of the big boats.

"For what?" Kazuha asked. She did not get what Isaac meant.

"We are going to get on the boat and escape out of here," Heiji explained.

"What? Escape? Why?"

"You are asking? You know that you are accused of stealing a valuable art piece, don't you?"

"But, I didn't steal it!" she replied immediately.

"I know, you idiot! I believe you, but the police don't" Heiji shouted at her.

"Why don't we just go and tell them that I didn't do it! We can tell them that someone else put in my bag, and that is what exactly had happened!" Heiji gave out a loud laugh, and Kazuha knew that he was making fun of her.

"Do you think they will listen to you? Trust me, you don't want to get involved with people like them" Heiji was right, Kazuha thought. They would never believe her!

"Believe us, Kazuha. It is better if you stay out of sight until we finish the investigation, and catch the real thief" Isaac tried to convince her. Kazuha was confused! Isaac is supposed to be a police officer, but still he is trying to help her and Heiji escape.

At last, it looked like that Kazuha had no choice but to get on the boat.

"Here are some heavy clothes you guys may need. It is getting colder!" Isaac put a bundle of clothes on the boat, once they got on it, and then he turned his back to leave. Before he left, he turned towards them one more time, and said, "Take care of yourselves"

Now, Heiji was untying the robe from the dock. After he finished, the boat began its journey away from the shore and into the deep sea.

Kazuha was beginning to feel sick, and she vomited twice. Heiji was so busy steering the boat wheel. They remained silent for a while until Heiji spoke.

"Hey, don't you want to look for something to eat?"

"Where can I look?" She was beginning to get hungry herself. Sarah was about to finish preparing dinner, but the police interrupted.

"Try below decks" Heiji suggested, and returned to steering the wheel.

Kazuha did as he said, and went below decks. The boat was not too small or too big, but it was extremely dirty. Apparently, Isaac owned this boat, and he cared so little about it. She wondered why a person like him would own a boat anyways. When she reached below decks, she felt extreme hotness. As, if she was in a fridge, and suddenly entered an oven. She found a small light key and turned it on. There was a small bed, a small cupboard, and a fridge. There was also some weird stuff, like old magazines, books, photos, and hundreds of scattered papers. She reached for the fridge and opened it. There was nothing. It was completely empty. She searched some more in the whole room, and still found nothing. She ran up the stairs to the upper level of the boat.

"I searched everywhere, and found nothing!" Kazuha could almost hear Heiji murmur "Great!" under his breath. She marched to the end of the boat and looked at the water. Somehow, she got used to the water and did not feel sick, anymore.

"Scotch On Water!" Heiji suddenly said.

"What?"

"The boat's name is "Scotch On Water""

"What a weird name!"

Then, She sat down on the boat floor, grabbed an old jacket from the clothes bundle, and then put it around her. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. It was really an exhausting day!

In the next morning, Kazuha woke up when the sunshine nearly penetrated her skin. In Canada, the weather is weird. Although it is extremely cold, the sun is so strong. What kind of weather is that?

"Good morning, seems like you had a good night's sleep," said Heiji, as he saw her beginning to wake up. He changed his clothes. He wore a long sleeve t-shirt which looked big on him, and a pair of grey pants. He did not wear his favourite cap as always.

"Not really," replied Kazuha. If his idea about "good night's sleep" was a night full of nightmares, and having the feeling that anytime a police officer will grab you all of a sudden and put you in jail for the rest of your life, then she had a good night's sleep, indeed.

"We have to look for something to eat. Otherwise, we are going to starve," said Heiji. His dark skin shined in the sunlight. Gosh! He looked so handsome.

"But, where? There is nothing her"

"Looks like we have to fish!"

"Fish?"

"Yes. I don't think you hate fish"

"No, I don't hate it. It is just that I will not help"

"Excuse me? What do you mean? You are expecting me to catch the fish, and clean it. Then serve it to you, princess?"

"But, I can't fish!"

"You don't have to fish. You can clean it, after"

"That is so disgusting!"

"Then you are not going to eat"

"But, that is not fair! I am starving!" She was so loud now. She could not believe his meanness.

"If you are not going to help, then you are not going to eat!" there was an evil smile on his face.

"Fine! I don't care" Kazuha said, trying to convince herself that she is really fine. But, she wasn't! And, Heiji knew it, too. But, he enjoyed insulting her.

He went below decks, grabbed the fishing tools from the cupboard, where Isaac had told him where he kept them, and then went back upstairs.

He began fishing, and could almost see her eager face to apologize, and offer to help! But, her pride won't allow her. That was one of the things he loved about her. He loved everything about her, actually. Just then, he felt something pulling his fishing line, and he caught his first fish!

The meal was delicious! What was even more delicious was seeing Kazuha's expression. She was so angry. Also, entertaining to watch!

The next day came, and Kazuha still had not eaten a thing! She felt completely weak. She had never expected that Heiji would leave her like that. But, she knew that he was stubborn like a rock.

Bored, and not knowing what to do, she sat on the boat wooden floor staring at the sea. She tried to get something else into her mind, so she could forget the hunger. Suddenly, she saw land. They were sailing towards it.

She ran to were Heiji was standing.

"There is land!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you think I have seen it?" she tried to ignore what he said.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to stop on this land to get some goods. We need food, or we are going to starve!" she figured that out herself.

She watched him as he tied the boat robe to the dock on the land, and get ready to get out of the boat. Just as she followed him, he stopped her.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" His question surprised her. Where did he think she was going!

"With you!"

"No. you can't"

"Why?"

"You have to stay out of sight. Do not forget that they are looking for you. You are going to stay here, until I come back, got it?"

"But…"

"No buts" he pointed his finger towards the boat. She got on the boat again.

"Are you going to be late?"

"I won't probably take more than thirty minutes. Remember, stay below decks and never leave the boat, got it?"

"Got it, captain! I don't need all those instructions, by the way!"

"We will see!"

Heiji was now out there for thirty-five minutes. It was extremely hot below decks, and she could not handle it anymore. Come on! You can handle it, Kazuha, she thought. But, he extremely took too long. He promised to come back after thirty minutes. Now, fifty minutes had passed! No! She is not going to wait anymore! She is going to go look for him!

Was it a good idea for Kazuha to leave the boat, despite Heiji's warnings?

Please, review. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I did not get any reviews on the last chapter! However, anyways, I am writing it for fun. I hope that I will get some reviews on this one.

Here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Meeting Carlo

As Kazuha stepped out of the boat, she looked around and saw a small restaurant on a tiny hill. Above the restaurant, there was a sign. The sign read, "The Red Flower". For Kazuha, it was just some weird writing and she did not understand a thing. She suspected that Heiji could be there. He would be probably enjoying a fresh delicious meal. He left her starving, and had gone to eat! What a jerk he was! She decided to go right through the restaurant, and beat him up.

When she entered the restaurant, she probably saw the weirdest restaurant she has ever seen. She knew that it would probably be different because she was used to the Japanese style, but not the style was weird. The restaurant was so messy. There were no decorations. Including, a few tables and a few chairs. Also, a few customers. Besides, a huge scary black guy sitting drinking wine, three girls giggling and whispering, and a blond guy behind the bar cleaning glasses, there was no body. Obviously, Heiji was not there. Her suspicion was wrong. Maybe he returned to the boat already, but before walking out of the restaurant, she thought of asking the person behind the bar if Heiji came here and then left or not.

As she marched towards the bar, she felt all eyes on her. The three girls' and the black guy's eyes followed her. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, did you see…." She said in Japanese, and completely forgot that he will not be able to understand a thing. The guy behind the bar looked confused.

"Maybe I can help" No! Not again. She will not accept help from strangers this time. She turned around and saw the black guy behind her.

"No thanks! It is not important. I think I am going to leave" Kazuha started to leave when she felt the black guy hold her arm tight. She was confused.

"What is wrong, sweetie? Are you scared of me?"

"Carlo!" the blond guy called. Kazuha felt grateful to him. She was scared to death from that guy. He looked huge and strong. The blond guy started talking to Carlo, and normally Kazuha did not understand a thing, but she caught that the black guy's name was Carlo. Suddenly, it seemed like the black guy got nervous from the conversation, and he punched the blond guy in the face! Oh! I am going to be in much trouble, Kazuha thought. I can defend myself, she thought.

"Let's go!" Carlo said in Japanese, and he grabbed kazuha towards the door.

"No!" Kazuha tried to stop him but he was so strong. I can do this, I can stop him, Kazuha thought. She held a chair, and managed to hit the guy with it.

"Get your hand off me, you jerk!"

"I told you come with me!" Carlo tried to catch her arm again, but she slapped him right on the face. He got really angry, and his face turned red. Kazuha did not feel anything after that, except when he slapped her back as hard as he can. The slap was so huge, that she felt that she was going to fall backwards, but she was able to prevent herself from falling. She felt too weak to fight. Even if she did fight, she was certain that she was going to lose. Her eyes started to burn with tears. She began to hate herself for leaving the boat and getting herself into big trouble, for the second time. She should have stayed on the boat! She should have waited for Heiji. Heiji! She wanted him so badly right now. She knew that he was the only one who would be able to help her right then. As if her prayers had been answered, Heiji came standing behind her. She could not believe her eyes. Her hand was still on her cheek, where she had been slapped.

"Thank god!" she sighed with relief. Everything was going to change.

"Do you know her?" Carlo asked Heiji.

"No" What? Did she hear wrong or something? What did he mean by "No"?

"I have never seen her before in my life!" Heiji said.

I know that it is a very short chapter. Sorry for that!

Please, read and review this time!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, guys! You really made me feel good. Moreover, the reason why the last chapter was short is not because I did not think about what to write next, but I wanted it to have an interesting ending! Anyway, let us get going with the story!

Chapter 6: Big Trouble

"Excuse me! What?" Kazuha still could not believe it.

That was the least thing she could have ever expected Heiji to say. He did not know her! How come? They were childhood friends. They knew each other pretty well. What happened? She expected him to help her. She thought that he would rescue her from that giant Carlo, who is trying to take her away. What was she going to do?

"He knows me. I swear. He does!" Kazuha said, and pointed towards Heiji.

It was silent for a moment, and no one spoke. She waited for Heiji to reply. To say something. To come back to his senses, and realize that she was in big trouble! Come to think about it, how is the one who got her in trouble? Herself! Her stupid self, again! She knew that Heiji was annoyed with her, because she left the boat and did not obey him. No one could blame him. But still, she needed rescue!

"Told you I don't know her" Heiji repeated again.

"You stupid coward! You don't realize it? Stop acting like an idiot, and help me!" Without realizing it, the words came out of her mouth. She felt a horrible need to swear at him! He ignored her completely and began walking towards the door. When he passed Kazuha, she grabbed her arm.

"You are leaving?" She asked in a shock.

"Heiji listen," she continued. "I know that I did not listen to you. I know that I am a complete idiot, and acted in a stupid way again, but please…" She felt tears running down her cheek.

"Please…." She murmured while crying.

"I don't know what you want from me. It is my first time to see you" He still, repeated those words all over again. He still kept that stupid act. She felt so angry, and her hand slammed his cheek hard. Maybe, he would realize her now!

"How dare you! Looks like I have to teach you a lesson!" Heiji grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. Once they reached outside the restaurant, he said, "Run!"

"What?" She didn't understand.

"You idiot run!" Carlo was coming towards the door. Kazuha ran as fast as she can towards the dock. Luckily, the restaurant wasn't far from the dock. Once she arrived, she climbed on the boat, went below decks, and sat on the floor breathing hard.

It was all her fault. Yes! She caused trouble again. Her mind was blank for few minutes. She then started to realize the reason behind Heiji's attitude. He tried to act, as he didn't know her, so he would fool Carlo and find a way to let her escape! She was such a fool not realize it from the beginning! Wait a minute, Heiji didn't return, yet! He is still outside with Carlo. She didn't see him running behind her. How could she leave him, and run? Just as her thoughts were read, she felt the boat moving. Heiji must have been back. She ran upstairs. Her eyes widened in panic, when she saw Carlo carrying Heiji who was covered in blood.

"You thought you would fool me!" Carlo said, and began laughing hard.

"Now, it is your turn!" Carlo left Heiji on the floor, and approached Kazuha.

He was so huge, there was no way she could fight him. Instead, she walked backwards until she reached a wooden stick. There were plenty of those on the boat, and she had no idea what they were used for. Now though, she would use them. When Carlo came really close to her, she hit as hard as she can with the stick. As she expected, it did not work properly and the stick broke, but at least it gave her the chance to run. Now she was on the opposite side of the boat at its edge, where Heiji was lying and Carlo in front of her.

"I really lost my patience!" She heard him say, and she saw him as he got out a gun from his pocket. The gun was directed towards her. Carlo was going to kill her. That was the end. She had no place to go. Carlo in front of her, and the water behind her. She knew that she wouldn't even have the time to move from the edge of the boat and try to reach the land and run. Besides, she couldn't leave Heiji alone. Not again! She closed her eyes and waited. Until…

"Boooom!"

"Noooooooo!" She heard Heiji's voice. No way! Did Heiji…..?

She forced herself to open her eyes, and saw Heiji fly in front of her! He was shot. He took the bullet! He saved her!

"Heiji! Heiji!" She exclaimed and ran towards him. Carlo was also running towards her. Oh! No! Suddenly the boat began to shake really hard. As if something big, hit it. Carlo was at the edge and the boat moving made him fall into the water. Before he could climb on the boat again, Kazuha reached for his gun that fell on the boat's floor, and shot him. She hoped he was dead! But, he wasn't! The bullet only hit his arm and he tried to climb on the boat again. She tried to shoot once more, but the gun was empty. Quickly, she untied the boat, steered the boat's wheel, and the boat sailed deep into the sea. Luckily, there were no other boats on the dock, so Carlo had no way of following them. She sighed a sigh of relief. Carlo was finally gone! She and Heiji are safe now!

I hope that chapter was long enough! Next time it will be longer, I promise. In the next chapter, Kazuha/Heiji romantic relationship will finally develop! And expect Justin's /Michael's return! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Chapter 7: Not So Bad

She was really thankful that they got rid of Carlo, although she did not know what was that thing that hit the boat all of a sudden. Anyway, it rescued them.

"Oh! Heiji" Kazuha sat on her knees with Heiji lying in front of her. Every time she thought about Heiji's pain, and that she caused the pain, she hated herself more and more! Tears rolled down her cheeks and she could not stop them. After two minutes, she decided to do something. She could not just stay that way and cry and do nothing.

She ran below decks to get the first aid box that she saw earlier. Thank godness, there was on the boat. When she found it, she ran upstairs, but on her way, she stumbled over and fell on the ground. When she got up, she noticed that something fell down from her sweater. It was so shiny and gold. She did not even bother to pick it up, she only thought of Heiji. He needed help! Then, she ran back upstairs. She would know what that thing was later.

When she got upstairs, the first thing she did was rolling Heiji's right arm. Thank godness the bullet only hit his arm, but he seemed in a bad condition. He also lost a lot of blood! She picked a handkerchief and tried to clean the wound to see how deep it was. She felt so hopeless! She did not know what to do! There is nothing worse than that, Kazuha thought. Just then, she felt drops of water on her cheek. No! She was not crying anymore! Then, the drops became streams of water, so suddenly. It was raining. No! There is worse than that, she thought.

In Moosonee….

Isaac sat on his bed for the first time in a week! For the past seven days, the whole police station was busy working on the golden star's case. Although he promised Sarah and himself that he was going to take a rest, his mind could not stop thinking about Heiji and Kazuha. Were they really o.k.? He wondered.

"Still thinking?" Sarah entered their room, holding a tray with two cups of tea.

"I am really worried about Heiji and Kazuha"

"Don't worry. Heiji is responsible and very smart. I am sure he can protect Kazuha and himself" She gave him a cup of tea. Isaac took it, still thinking.

"I hope so" They remained silent for a second, Isaac still thinking. Sarah was thinking too, but she was thinking about something completely different from Heiji and Kazuha.

"Isaac…" She had to tell him about what she was thinking. He had to know.

"Huh?" He raised his head towards her. She hesitated.

"Isaac, I…..I am…pre..." The phone interrupted her. When she finally had the courage to tell him!

"Hello?" Isaac picked up the phone hoping to hear good news, but he did not.

"What?...When did that happen?" He was nearly shouting to the person on the other end of the phone.

"O.K. I am on my way!" He hung up.

"What is it?" Sarah asked concerned.

"A murder!" He said without looking at her. "Someone was killed!"

On the boat somewhere in Hudson Bay…..

It was the time of the sunset, and the sun caused everything around it to be beautiful orange. The water was also so calm after the four past days filled with thunderstorms and long showers of rain. For the past four days, the boat sailed on its own! Heiji could not control it, because he was so tired. Even if he tried to convince himself that he was o.k., Kazuha would not let him move.

"Here you go" Kazuha handed him a bowl of soup. She told him that she discovered packets of soup under the bed below decks! Who would put them there? Anyway, he was glad that she found something to eat, as he did not have the chance to load what he bought from the island on the boat.

"When am I allowed to eat real food?" Since the day he was shot, Kazuha only gave him soup, not because it was the only thing available to eat there were other packs of uncooked food too, but because….

"You are still sick" Yes! Exactly!

"Since when have you worked as a nurse?"

"Instead of making fun of me every now and then, thank me for helping you!" She was right! She helped him a lot. She nursed him, she covered him with the only blanket that was on the boat, she cooked him food, and she even did not sleep at night in case he wanted anything! Although he needed to go to the hospital to remove the bullet from his arm.

"Well you are the one who is supposed to thank me for helping" Kazuha just ignored him and below decks. She did not even have enough energy to fight. For the past four days, she nearly did not sleep at all. Now that Heiji was getting o.k., she could get some rest.

In Moosonee….

"The man who was murdered, was a hotel security worker. His name was: Joseph Campbell, 37 years old. He was found shot by a singe bullet right into his heart." Officer Steve Kong explained to his boss. "The hotel where the murder occurred was the same one as the hotel where Justin Broadway was staying. After the murder, Justin left the hotel without signing out. He is a prime suspect" Steve continued.

"That explains it!" Isaac said after Steve was done. "If Justin was really the murderer and committed the murder because he tried to leave the hotel without the security officer who was assigned by the police not to let him go seeing him, he is probably the one who stole the golden star!" Moreover, he is the one who put it in Kazuha's bag, Isaac thought.

"So what do you want me to do, sir?" Steve asked.

"Continue your search. You must catch him!" Isaac commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

Back on the boat…..

Quickly, night broke in. The water was still calm, and the moon was full.

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful, Heiji?" Kazuha asked and sat next to him on the boat floor.

"Yes" He replied weakly, with no enthusiasm.

"Are you o.k.?" She asked.

"When are you going to stop worrying about me?" He said angrily. Since the day of meeting Carlo, he had been so harsh with her. Maybe it is because of what she had done that day, but she said sorry many times!

"Kazuha…." She looked up. She had never seen Heiji that hesitated to say something.

"Why…." Yes! Say it.

"Why did you come all the way here in the first place?" Now that he said it, she wished she had never heard. She still did not know what to say.

"It is because…..because…" He looked at her. She could feel it. She could also feel heat all over her face. Suddenly, she decided that she had to say it.

"It is because I care so much about you!" His eyes widened, and they kept staring at each other for what seemed a very long time.

"We are childhood friends!" She said ruining the moment, and tried to smile her regular smile.

"But, I do not look at you as just a childhood friend!" Kazuha's smile faded. He did not look at her. He did not dare to do it. Suddenly, she remembered everything! How was his expression when he found her in Isaac's house asking for him, how did he look like when Justin said that she was girlfriend, how did he act as a jerk to get her away from Carlo, and how he saved her and sacrificed by his own life! Can it really be? Is Heiji really….in love with her! She could not stop thinking about that. She then realized how that case and their water adventure had drawn them together. Despite the many problems that they had gone through…..it was not so bad!

In a bar in Toronto, Ontario…..

"Another Brandy, please!" That was his ninth glass. He had never drunk that much before. However, he had to forget. He tried to forget how he killed an innocent person, and he did not mean to do it! It was his only way to escape! With the first half of the golden star returned back at the museum by the police, he had to find the other half, which he put in Kazuha's sweater. He did not want to put both pieces in one place in case it was discovered, although he knew that it was so easy for Kazuha to discover the half star in her sweater's pocket.

"Hi Carlo!" Michael turned around to see the man behind the bar welcoming his friend, a huge black man with his arm in a bandage.

"Hi man, How you doin'?"

"What happened to you? Is it another girl?"

"This time I will let her pay for what she did" The other man laughed.

"What did she do?" Justin listened to what that man named Carlo said to his friend. He talked about how did he meet a girl in a restaurant, tried to take her with him, and how her guy friend protected her, and also about how did he hurt his arm. Justin's eyes widened. He waited until the guy behind the bar went to get Carlo a glass of Vodka.

"Hey!" Justin said to Carlo.

"Hey!" Carlo replied confused.

"I heard you talking about an Asian girl that you are looking for"

"Yes"

"I think I know who she is"

"Really? Are you looking for her too?" Carlo asked immediately.

"Yes, she took something important from me. How about we work together to find her!"

"Fine but under one condition!"

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"When we find her, you take your thing, and let me deal with her afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They both shacked their hands.

Carlo + Justin= double trouble! Do not forget to review and tell what do you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! I know it is late, but forgive me. I was so busy lately, and I had not enough time to write! Anyways, I will try to abdate early, next time.

Chapter 8: On Land

Since what Heiji said, they have been avoiding each other. They did not mean to, but it just felt so awkward. What did he mean by, 'I do not look at you as just a childhood friend.' Kazuha had been thinking about it since then. She had thought of asking him, but she was sure that he would not tell her a thing. She would rather not know, anyways.

When she went up decks, she found him sitting on the ocean floor, resting his head against the side of the boat. He was getting better, but there was no reason for sailing the ship now, as they were already lost. So, they just left it sailing by itself.

"Heiji…" She has not talked to him for two days. When he heard his name, he looked up at her.

"I want to tell…you something!"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Do you remember the day Carlo shot you, and you passed out?" That was a stupid question, she thought. There is no way he could forget it. He nodded.

"I had to run below decks to get the first aid box, but then I stumbled and fell" He still listened and said nothing. Until now, it seemed normal.

"Something fell from my sweater. I did not bother to pick it up because I was worried about you" Darn! She said again, without realizing!

"What was that thing?" He finally asked. She prayed silently that he did not stress on the 'I was worried about you' part.

She opened her hand, and showed it to him. It was very shiny, and had small pieces of jewels on it, although it was not really heavy.

"Oh! My!" Heiji exclaimed. "It is half of the golden star!"

"But…how?" She asked, terrified.

"That jerk must have put it in your pocket?"

"What are going to do now?" She asked, although she was not sure who the 'jerk' was. Could really be Justin? She was not sure. "That way, if we were caught, the police will think that I really am the one who stole it" Heiji smiled.

"What are smiling at?" That was really serious!

"You may not realize it, but this thing will prove that we are innocent!" What? She did not get it.

"If we handed this star back to the police, they would be sure that we have nothing to do with the stealing. They would look for the real thief." It sounded reasonable, but would the police really believe them? They should! If they really were the criminals, they would not hand the golden star for sure!

"We have to contact Isaac!" Heiji said.

"But how?"

In Moosonee….

"Sir! A call for you!" David exclaimed. "Someone said it is something really important. His name is Heiji Hattori"

"What?" Isaac could not believe his ears. "Thank you, David. I will pick it up!" Isaac picked up the phone that was on his desk, nervous.

"Heiji! How are you doing?"

"Isaac! Thank god, I found you at your office"

"Where else can I be?"

"Is the case going well? Did you find anything that could lead you to the culprit?"

"Not really. It is getting worse! The security guard in the hotel where Michael was staying, got killed"

"Michael? You mean Justin?"

"Justin is a prime suspect, and if he really is the one behind all that, I won't be surprised to learn that he changed his appearance and called himself 'Justin' or whatever" Heiji sighed.

"You are right, Isaac"

"Heiji…I am….really sorry. If I have not called from Japan, there would have been no trouble. It is my fault" Heiji sighed again.

"No Isaac, it is not your fault. It is somebody else's" He shot Kazuha, who was sitting next to him, a look. She kept staring at her feet, knowing that Heiji blamed her completely for what happened.

"Don't blame her, Heiji. She did not mean to cause any trouble" Isaac knew it, too.

"Anyways, we are going to return back to Moosonee"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when we come back, I am going to tell you the details"

"But, how are you going to come back? Where are you, anyways?"

"I don't know. We just kept sailing across the see until we saw land. Fortunately, we reached someone there whose phone I could borrow. Don't worry; I can reach Moosonee by myself"

"Waiting for you, Heiji. Bye"

"See ya! Bye"

With Heiji...

He gave the phone back to the owner. "Thank you so much" Heiji thanked the man in English.

"You welcome" The man replied and left.

"We need to go, now" Heiji turned to Kazuha, and started walking and Kazuha behind him.

In Moosonee, after 6 hours…

"We really appreciate your effort, Mr. Hattori. We thank you so much for returning back the missing half of the golden star," said Officer Elizabeth in English.

"With pleasure," replied Heiji with a smile.

"Moreover, we are terribly sorry for the misunderstanding" Elizabeth continued.

"No problem" Isaac replied.

"However, Miss Toyama has to remain under our supervision and security until she returns back to Japan" Kazuha looked up when she heard her name.

"What? Why? Is not she proved innocent?" Heiji was confused.

"We still had not caught the criminal, Mr Hattori. He still thinks that she has the golden star. If he is after her, it is our duty to protect her. That is why we provided her with a room in a nearby hotel, and she would remain under our supervision. Don't worry about her" Heiji did not like that she would remain in a hotel by herself, even if a police guard would protect her.

In the hotel….

"Here you go" Heiji opened the hotel door for her. Kazuha went in. She did not like the idea of her staying by herself, either. She felt that something wrong would happen. Besides, she was still confused. It was over! She was back on land. Moreover, in three days, she would return to Osaka. She would be able to live her life the way she used to. However, it killed her how her relationship with Heiji has gone downhill. She thought that the days they had spent together had drawn them close, but his attitude changed.

"If you need something, you will find me at Isaac's house" He said, and started to leave. "Take care of yourself"

When he reached the door, Kazuha called his name.

"Heiji!" He turned around. She did not know why she said it, but it just came out all of a sudden, and it had surprised her as much as it had surprised him.

"I love you!"

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Love is actions, not words

Now that she said, she wished she never did! There were certain moments when she felt like saying it so badly, but she usually controlled herself. However right then, she could not, and in a way she was happy that she finally confessed. She felt that a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Apparently, it was not the same thing for Heiji. He stood there confused, eyes wide-opened.

"I love you," she repeated, in case he did not hear.

"Kazuha…are you…serious?" He asked. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and she just nodded. They stood silent for a moment.

"Listen Kazuha" He finally looked like he found out what to say. "I know that I have been harsh on you, and that I have made you sad or even mad at me, and you have all the right to be. But please, Kazuha..." He seemed at a loss of words again. "Please don't say something that you don't really mean, just to get my attention" What? She finally had the courage to say her feelings, and when she did, he did not understand her. She cried even more.

"Why are you crying?" Because you do not understand me, she thought. She had to be strong. She had to explain to him. She could not let him leave without knowing. Without knowing her true feelings toward him! However, she was angry with him, for thinking that she just said that to get his attention.

"You…you are an idiot!" She said, she was nearly shouting now. "Why do you think I came here in the first place? Because I want to act like your follower, because I am your childhood friend, or because I am a stupid trouble maker, as you called me?" He knew where that was heading.

"If you are that stupid not to realize it, then I will tell you" He stared at her, waiting for her to explain. "I did that because I was worried to death about you…because I love you…I have always did," She cried again. "And…when I finally felt like saying it…you thought…you…you thought..." She could not say anything, anymore. She felt it was useless. He would never understand her feelings, anyways!

"I am sorry" She looked up. "I am sorry for not understanding you" Apologizing was not enough. "But I want to tell you one thing" It was time for him to explain his side. "I am not the only idiot, here!" He walked towards her, and she stared at him. "Do you remember when I said that I don't look at you as just a childhood friend?" She nodded. "I meant that you are…. you are more than a friend to me, Kazuha" She still did not react. It seemed hard to speak. "I agreed to take a ship in the middle of the cold sea, careless of what would happen, I agreed to face a horrible guy that almost killed me, and I agreed to sacrifice my life! I did that only because I wanted to protect you! I did that because…I love you, too! I love you more than anything! I did that because love is not words, it is actions!" Her heard skipped a beat, she was happy and scared at the same time. Heiji loved her, too! She could not believe it.

Then, he wrapped his arms around her, and she kept crying. When she finally looked up, he lowered his face to hers slowly. They were so close to kiss, until a voice interrupted them, and it sounded familiar.

"U-hum" They both looked up, and were shocked to find out who it was. It was Justin! or Michael!

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get to work here" He said, smiling. He was sitting on an armchair, in the same room as theirs.

Heiji held Kazuha's hand tight. "How did get in here?" Heiji asked.

"Through the door!" He replied, and stood up. "I feel really bad for the security guard, though. At the very least, he has a concussion, but it was his fault. He is the one who struggled"

"You bastard!" Heiji exclaimed angrily. Kazuha stood behind heiji's back.

"Looks like you were really engaged in your conversation, that you did not notice me. I really feel happy for you. However unfortunately, it is going to end up as a sad love story, because both of you will die right now, if you did not give me my star!"

"It is not your star, you stole it!" Kazuha shouted at him.

"Whatever, I want it!" He raised a knife close to Kazuha's face.

"Leave her alone, and talk to me!" Heiji exclaimed. Justin turned his knife to Heiji. "Fine! Where is it, Mr. Great Detective?" The knife was so close to Heiji's face. Kazuha had to do something1 She could not leave him get hurt because of her, again. Quickly, she kicked Justin in the back with her strong moves. She had just learned it, in her past Aikido practice. Justin fell to the ground.

"Kazuha, you did it!" Heiji exclaimed happily, and hugged her. Just then, Justin appeared from behind Heiji, and hit him hard on the head. Heiji fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Heiji, no!" Kazuha exclaimed. Justin was behind her now, no one could protect her, and she could not find the knife that fell from Justin. She was dead!

She tried to think clearly, but she could not. Finally, when she found Justin so close to her, she ran out of the room, down the hotel stairs, and raced outside. It was past three a.m. and everyone had gone to sleep. When she finally reached the bottom floor, and thought that she made it, Justin appeared from behind. She was breathless from running, although she tried to fight him. However, it was useless. The guy was so strong. When she decided to give up, he carried her bridal style out of the hotel and into his car.

"Where are you going?" She managed to say.

"A place where you will really like" He said with a laugh.

"Justin, I will give you your star back, I promise, but just please let me go!" Kazuha said. She hated how weak she was!

"Too late now, honey!" They kept driving for nearly an hour, and all the time she struggled to fall asleep.

When finally the car stopped, Kazuha looked through the window. She saw a huge house, surrounded by tall trees everywhere. It looked like a forest.

Then, Justin got out of the car, opened the door for her, and she got out.

"Whose house is that?" She asked, staring at the huge building.

"It belongs to a friend. I bet you know him, too"

"What? I know him! Who is that?" As if her question had been answered at that moment, Carlo appeared from behind. Kazuha gasped when she saw him.

"I had a deal with Carlo. After I am done with you, he will take care of you"

"No!" She cried. Carlo laughed.

"I know I was right to trust you," Carlo said, turning to Justin.

"I just want to have the pleasure of seeing her suffering on your hands," Justin said.

"I am afraid you won't be able, too" Carlo then held out a gun, and shot Justin right into the head. Kazuha screamed. Carlo killed Justin! If he did that to his partner, what would he do to her? Way more than killing, she expected.

She tried to run away as fast as she could, although she suspected that she was not going to make it. Carlo ran behind her. Her legs hurt, but she did not dare to stop. If she did, it would be her ending. She could not see anything, except trees! However, after awhile, she reached a cliff. A very high one. That was it! She did not know where to go, and Carlo reached her.

"You can't escape, now!" All of a sudden, Heiji appeared! He landed on Carlo, and kept hitting him. Both of them were really close to the side of the cliff. One wrong move and they were going to fall. No way! Heiji could not escape! Carlo was so strong and huge. He had two choices. Either give up and it Carlo push him and win, or sacrifice by himself one more time for Kazuha, and push Carlo as hard as he could, although he knew that Carlo would not leave him and that Heiji would end up dieing with him! Of course, for Kazuha's sake, he chose the second option. He chose the second option because he loved her! Because, love is actions, not words.

"Nooooo! Heiji!" Kazuha cried, when she saw both of them fall.

Do you think Heiji will survive? Please read and review! The next chapter is the last one in the story!


	10. Chapter 10

Finally! The last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Forever

She collapsed to the ground and wept non-stop. She still could not believe it. Heiji died! No! It could not be! It was all her fault. Yes, she killed him, with her own stupidity. However, she could have done nothing. It all happened in the blink of an eye. It was his fault, too. It was his fault because he sacrificed by himself, again.

"Miss Toyama, can you please answer my questions? I know it is hard for you, but please help us" Since the police officers came thirty minutes later, they had been asking her questions. Isaac came to translate and comfort her. However, nothing could comfort her, and she had refused to answer any of their questions.

She looked horrible, face all red, and her eyes hurt, too.

"Kazuha, please calm yourself," said Isaac, and put his hands on her shoulders.

All of a sudden, the police officers started shouting orders at each other, and she saw someone who was not a police officer. He carried a rope.

"What is going on?" She asked Isaac. He asked one of the police officers, and then his face lit up.

"Kazuha, he is alive! Carlo is dead, but they found Heiji still alive!" Isaac exclaimed, happily. She felt like it was a dream. Heiji was alive! He truly was! She waited for the man to get Heiji, using the rope. After a minute, an ambulance arrived. Once she saw him, without controlling herself, she ran to him.

"Heiji!" She called his name multiple times. His face was bleeding, and his eyes were closed. However, he was breathing, and alive. After the men put him in the ambulance, she entered it too, and sat by his side. The men were startled, but Isaac nodded, telling them to allow her.

In the ambulance, she kept staring at him. I hate myself for causing you so much pain, she thought, and started crying again. Her face was in her hands.

"K-Kazuha!" She looked up, immediately. It was him; he called her!

"Heiji! Oh, Heiji! Are you ok?" She asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" He was tired to smile, but he tried. She did, too!

"I am really sorry! It was my entire fault, Heiji" She cried.

"No, it wasn't" He looked away.

"I am so happy you are here with me" She smiled. He turned towards her, and smiled.

"Me too…" He was interrupted when she kissed him! The doctors and the nurses were surprised, but then they smiled.

A year later, in Osaka…..

It was the happiest day of her life! She suspected that it was Heiji's, too. It was their wedding. Everyone she knew was there. Their parents, of course, some of their friends at school, some members of the police station where her father and Heiji's father worked, Ran, Sonoko, Conan and the detective boys, Dr. Agasa, even Isaac, his wife Sarah, who had a third baby now named John, and their two cute sons Andrew and Victor, and many others.

"Kazuha!" ran opened her room's door, and hugged her. She was followed by Sonoko and Conan. "Congratulations, I am really happy for you!"

"Thanks Ran!" She exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations, neechan!" Conan said, innocently. "Thanks Conan" Kazuha bent down and gave Conan a kiss on his cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Sonoko said. "I know, right?" Ran said.

"Hey, Ran! Where is Shinichi? I thought that he would come" Kazuha asked. Conan looked startled. Oh! He hoped that it would turn out to be ok.

"I don't know. He had not called, lately. I am really worried about him," Ran said. It did not go the way Conan wanted. Now, Ran was sad.

"Excuse me; can I go to the washroom?" He asked, and before even any of the three girls had a chance to respond, he dashed to the washroom.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Sonoko asked, and then Ran's cell phone rang. She slowly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ran. It is me. How are you?" It was Shinichi!

"Sh-Shinichi?"

"Yes, I miss you. Sorry I was so busy lately, that I couldn't call you"

"Today is Heiji's wedding"

"Yeah, I know"

"How?" Conan hesitated.

"I called Heiji to ask him about something, and he told me"

"Oh! Then, why didn't you come? Isn't he your friend? What, you are so busy you can't take a day off to attend your best friend's wedding?"

With Conan…

"Ran, please try to understand"

"You are asking me to understand, but you never understand" Although, she was shouting, he could hear the sadness in her voice. Then, all of a sudden, the line was disconnected! Ran hang up. He called her name, but it was no use. He was so mad at himself. He wished he could do something.

"What is it?" Haibara asked when he got out of the washroom. "Is it Ran again?" He nodded. "I think I have what you want"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

After half an hour….

The wedding room was so pretty. Its decorations were white and pink. The music was beating with life and joy. Although laughter and joy weren't what everyone in the room felt. Kazuha's mother kept crying the whole time, non-stop.

Then, Kazuha's father appeared, his arm around Kazuha's arm, and led her to the altar. Everyone was quiet. Heiji was waiting.

After they said the vows and kissed, everyone cheered. Then, the party started, and everyone started dancing.

"Ran, don't you wanna dance?" Sonoko asked.

"No, thanks. You go, Sonoko" Ran replied. Sonoko left. Then, an unexpected someone appeared and moved closer to Ran's table.

"Hi, Ran!" He said. When she looked up, she gasped. It was Shinichi. No kidding, it was him. Then, the music stopped, and a slow song began. It was 'Unbreak my heart'

"Can I have this dance?" Shinichi held out his hand, and Ran nodded.

At last, every couple was dancing, including the newly weds. The music was beautiful, and the night was memorable. Moreover, outside the water on the shore was calm, the sky was clear, the moon was full, and its beautiful reflection could be seen over the water….

_The End…_

I hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction, and thanks very much for those of you who reviewed, and those of you who took the time to read. I cannot wait to read your final comments, so please review! Moreover, I have another idea, and I am thinking of starting another KazuhaxHeiji fan fiction. I love them very much; they are my favourite couple in D.C.

Again, please review!


End file.
